The present invention relates to a swimming goggles, more particularly to a pair of swimming goggles which have two lens frames that can effectively guard against interference each other during the adjusting and can respectively conform with a wearer""s eyehole contour, so as to provide more comfortable fitting and prevent the seepage of water when the swimming goggles are in use.
Conventionally, a swimming goggles has an adjustment element for adjusting a span between a left lens frame and a right lens frame. Nevertheless, this is so because the span between two eyes as well as the eyehole""s contour may be different from person to person, thereby the left lens frame and the right lens frame of all types of swimming goggles can not respectively match wearer""s eyehole contour and result the each lens frame unable to present the seepage of water when swimming goggles are in use. Referring to FIG. 1, a pair of swimming goggles 8 comprise a bridge 80, a right lens frame 81 and a left lens frame 82, the bridge 80 have two ends which respectively are connected to a connection base 83 of the right lens frame 81 and the left lens frame 82, which makes the right lens frame 81 and the left lens frame 82 influence each other when adjusting a span of the bridge. Moreover, the bridge 80 is limited the span which adjust between the right lens frame 81 and the left lens frame 82 in which the right lens frame 81 and the left lens frame 82 synchronously are moved with far away or closely each other, thereby adjusting the right lens frame 81 (or the left lens frame 82) to be in conformity with the periphery of right eyehole (or left eyehole) will move the left lens frame 82 (or the right lens frame 81) during the swimming goggles are worn on the wearer""s eyeholes. In other words, the right lens frame 81 and the left lens frame 82 never respectively match wearer""s eyehole contour thereby leading to uncomfortable fitting and facile the seepage of water when the swimming goggles are in use.
Referring to FIG. 2 and FIG. 3, the other two type of a pair of swimming goggles 6, 7 which have two straps that be respectively connected to a lens frames of each swimming goggles. As FIG. 2 the swimming goggles 7 have two lens frames 70,71 which are respectively connected together with interlacing by two straps 72. During adjusting, it is necessary to take off the swimming goggles 7 firstly, and then respectively adjusted the strap 72 adapt to the size of the nose bridge of wearer, finally wearing the swimming goggles 7 on the head of wearer. This way is inconvenient to wearer that should take off the swimming goggles 7 every adjusting, more particularly to the swimming goggles 7 is same situation with the aforementioned swimming goggles 8 which is adjusted one of the lens frame 70 (or the lens frame 71) to be in conformity with the periphery of right eyehole (or left eyehole) will move the lens frame 71 (or the lens frame 70) during the swimming goggles are worn on the wearer""s eyeholes. In other words, both the lens frames 70, 71 never respectively match wearer""s eyeholes contour.
As show in FIG. 3, the swimming goggles 6 are connected a lens frames 60(61) by two straps 62 and the two straps 62 are clipped by a position element 63, thereby to provide the two straps 62 securely position with the lens frames 60(61). During adjusting, it is necessary to take off the swimming goggles 6, besides it is also necessary to take off the position element 63 and should be repeated several times to do the adjusting and wearing. Moreover, the swimming goggles 6 are same situation with the aforementioned swimming goggles 7,8, it should be to happen that is adjust one of the lens frame 60 (61; not show) to be in conformity with the periphery of left eyehole (or right eyehole) will move the other lens frame 61 (60) during the swimming goggles 6 are worn on the wearer""s eyeholes. In other words, both the lens frames 60(61) never respectively match wearer""s eyeholes contour.
The object of the present invention is to provide a swimming goggles that can overcome the drawback of the aforementioned prior art.
More specifically, the main object of the present invention is to provide a pair of swimming goggles which capable of adjusting a left and a right lens frames of the swimming goggles respectively to match with each of an user""s eyehole, and never affect positing when the swimming goggle is in adjusting so as to provide securely matching with the periphery of wearer""s eyeholes respectively and get more Comfortable and prevent effectively the seepage of water when the swimming goggles are in use.
To achieve the above objects, the present invention is featured in that a swimming goggles have a first connection base and a second connection base which be mounted on an upper and lower portions respectively of an outer periphery of each of a left lens frame and a right lens frame of the swimming goggles, wherein the first connection base comprises a first slot formed on the upper portion of the outer periphery of the lens frame; and an opening in the upper portion of the outer periphery of the lens frame; the second connection base comprises a second slot formed on the lower portion of the outer periphery of the lens frame; and an opening in the lower portion of the outer periphery of the lens frame. Strap means including a first strap and a second strap capable of passing through the upper and lower portions respectively of the outer periphery of each of the left lens frame and the right lens frame so as to assist tightening of the swimming goggles to a wearers head.